Dangers of Love
by mystery625
Summary: this contains the first 8 chapters for it being called chapter one...second story ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
June 28th, 1914: Beginning

June 28th, 1914. My 18th birthday. Today is the day I finally become a woman and be more respected by the men in this town.

"Saphira, Saphira darling." My mother yells up the stairs for me.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked a little annoyed thanks to her interrupting my day dreaming.

"Father is on the phone and would like to speak with you. Please come down the steps for just a couple of minutes."

"I'll be right down mother."

If you haven't figured it out yet my name is Saphira. Saphira Aura Wilson. The daughter of the 28th American President, Woodrow Wilson.

"Hello Father" I say gently to him over the phone.

"Good morning my beautiful angel. I have some news for you. They are not really good news either darling."

"What is it father?" I asked concerned.

"I have to go to the troops over in West Virginia to help get ready for a war that can be happening any time soon." There was a brief silence between us. Then my father once spoke again, "Do you remember my good friend Franz Ferdinand?"

"Yes father I do. Why do you ask that?"

"He has been assassinated and his uncle Franz Joseph has declared was on Serbia."

My father said those words slowly. I started to cry. How could this have happened? Why did he have to die? He didn't do anything wrong. He was such a great man.

"Father, is war starting up right now? Or are you preparing for war?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"We are preparing, but I won't be coming home today for your birthday. I hope that this didn't ruin any of your plans for today but I must go now. I love you Saphira darling." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Love you too, Father." I said softly.

Chapter 2:

July 18th, 1914: Big Surprise

It has been about twenty days since I have last talked to my Father. Nothing has happened…yet.

"Saphira darling, come downstairs please."

"Coming Mother."

"Ah, Saphira darling I need you to go to the market for me."

"What for Mother?"

"I need you to buy a new dress, get more bread, and something new for yourself."

"Ok, Mother, I'll go get my shoes and be on my way."

When I walked back downstairs to leave my mother told me something that was kind of unexpected.

"Oh, and Saphira, if you meet anyone, particularly a guy, please don't talk to them."

"Yes, Mother. I won't."

Now I am heading to the market which is about a mile away from our house. While people are driving there and back I am not for we do not have enough money for this new invention called a vehicle. I arrived at the market about a half hour after I left the house.

I stopped by the bakery to pick up the bread that my mother had ordered for me to pick up.

"How may I help you?" the baker asked with his back towards me.

"I'm here to pick up my mother's order of one loaf of bread."

"Name?"

"My name or my mother's name?"

"Whoever ordered the bread!"

"Oh, Saphira Wilson."

Even though my mother ordered the bread she always puts down my name since I always have to go pick it up. She does it with everything that she orders and is put on wait for pick up.

That's when he turned around and looked straight at me. Of course he would just stare as soon as he turned around I was the president's daughter and not very many people get to see me out in public. Why? You might ask. Well because I don't like the attention. The baker wouldn't stop looking up and down though. He first started to stare at my luscious brown bouncy long curly hair then at my beautiful brown puppy dog brown eyes.

"Excuse me sir, may I get my order now?" I asked trying to be polite but a little annoyed.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Here's your order."

"Thank you." And I gave him the money and left.

_BUMP_

_Ouch. I thought to myself._

"I'm so sorry miss." The gentleman who I bumped into said to me. His voice sounded like an angel talking to you when you are dying. So I looked up and as soon as I saw his beautiful face I just wouldn't look away. He had beautiful bronze golden hair. Big golden eyes that twinkled, very pale and warm skin, with a very small but muscular body.

"No, it's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it was my entire fault, miss and I take full blame and for MY mistake I intend on helping you with the rest of your shopping today." My god he is such a gentleman and a beauty.

"Ok, and thank you." I told him in return.

"Where are we going next?"

"Well my mother wants me to get her a dress for tonight's dinner with old friends. She also wanted me to get something for myself."

"Ok. How about you go and get the dress for your mother and I will get something special for you."

"That's nice of you but no necessary."

"No, it's totally fine. Really." With that we both started walking to some of the stores that sold dresses.

"Here" I said handing him twenty dollars.

"No, I won't take your money. I'll buy the gift myself."

"I insist that you take my money."

"Saphira…I mean miss, I don't want your money."

"How do you know my name?" I wonder how he knows my name. I mean I don't recall telling him my name or anything like that.

He sighed right before he started talking again, "I know your name because of my Great Uncle."

"Your great uncle?" How does he know me?"

Chapter 3:

July 18th, 1914: The Big Surprise

Part 2:

Ok so I just found out that this so young, nice looking gentleman is my father's deceased friend's great nephew. He is Mr. Ferdinand's nephew. I can't believe it! I love his name as well. Edward Charles Ferdinand. His uncle adopted him when he was only five years old because his parents got into a very bad accident. They were dying from the Spanish influenza back in 1901. He loves to go by his middle name though which I don't really like. But all well everyone calls him Charles. The answer why he knows my name is because his uncle would never stop talking about me. Charles also told me that he had always wanted to meet me but couldn't.

"Why couldn't you meet me?" I asked him concerned.

"I was afraid that if I did I wouldn't like you. But I was way wrong." He told me with a crooked but adorable smile.

"Oh, well I'm happy that you were wrong."

I gave him a smile back but I'm pretty sure it wasn't as beautiful as his was. After I said that he took my face in the palms of his hands and kissed me passionately on the lips. This was my first kiss ever and I didn't know how to react so I just kissed him back.

Chapter 4:

July 28th, 1914 : Lunch Time

It has been about ten days since I have last seen Charles. I miss him so much. I just hope he is ok. When I got home later that day my mother asked how my day went and why I took so long. So I explained to her about what happened. At first I thought she was going to be mad since she said no talking to guys but she wasn't once I mentioned who it was. Now back to today. My father called early this morning and told my mother that Austria-Hungary was at war with Serbia. Mr. Ferdinand's Uncle Franz Joseph declared war on Serbia for killing his nephew. Meaning only one thing…if any other country gets involved so are we.

"Mother will father be ok?"

"Yes darling. Your father knows what he is doing. Now why don't you go and make some lunch." Mother said.

"Of course mother."

Five minutes later there was a knock at our door. I headed to the front door and opened it. I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling. Edward… I mean Charles was there.

_Why doesn't he like the name Edward. It's so adorable. But aw well._

He was standing there holding red and yellow roses.

"These must have cost a fortune." I exclaimed.

" No, they didn't cost me a cent. But here they are for you."

Once he said that I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I could tell that he couldn't help himself but kiss back. He was the most amazing kisser on the planet. I saw him put the flowers down on the side table and he started putting his hands on my back and moving them down my sides. I put my hands in his hair and tangled them into his hair. My mother came into the hall and cleared her throat. We broke the kiss and my faced turned a bright red. My own mother caught me making out with a guy that I just met. IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR HOUSE!!!

" I must be going now." Charles said with a little embarrassment in his voice.

" No, please stay for lunch." I begged him.

"Yes, please stay. Saphira here has told me so much about you." I started blushing after my mother had said that statement. We all started heading into the kitchen for lunch.

Chapter 5:

July 28th, 1914: Just Starting

"Thank you so much for lunch Mrs. Wilson." Charles said.

"You are very welcome. My kind gentleman. Just don't let me see you making out with my daughter ever again." My mother said with a joking smile on her face.

"It won't happen ever again. I promise." I hope he was kidding once he said that. I never wanted him to stop kissing me. "If you don't mind may I speak with Saphira alone?"

"Why, certainly you can. Saphira just be back in time for supper."

"Yes, mother."

Charles and I started walking out of my house down and down the street. I wonder why he wants to talk to me alone. Whatever he tells me I'm going to certainly tell my mother.

We stopped walking once we arrived at the park. Charles took my hand and we both sat down on my favorite white bench.

"Saphira, remember the day we met and how I said I would get you the gift your mother wanted to get you and I never did because I was explaining my life to you."

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Well after we have departed I went out and bought you two things. Then once I arrived at home I wrote you this."

He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I t was a poem beautifully written. This is what it said:

Promises are best made by moonlight,

Especially hand-in-hand

Especially in this park tonight,

Next to the most beautiful girl

I know.

With your shining

Beautiful face.

We hope for new beginnings,

On this month's new moon,

But do we dare whisper our promises?

Or yell them out.

Gazing at the moon

On this beautiful occasion.

Sitting next to the most wonderful woman I know.

A silver dagger

Piercing the curtains

Of the velvet blue sky.

And the shining bright stars

Up in the sky

With its companion

Venus.

A god who can grant or ignore wishes

By those who wish upon a star.

Those desperate enough to find love

Or even those desperate to escape the pain.

I know I am not the god of Love

I am only sometimes mistaken for him.

And I know that you are my shining star

That I will always love

With all my heart.

At the bottom of the poem there was a little note written by my sweet Charles:

Dear my Beautiful Saphira,

This poem is dedicated to you. For you are my one and only. I hope we are together forever. As friends or even more. For I love you like no other.

Love,

Edward Charles.

I started to cry as soon as I finished reading the poem and note.

"Thank you so much. That was beautiful." I said with my eyes still full of tears.

"Now here's your second gift." He said pulling out a small velvet sparkling box. I opened it and a sparkling heart diamond necklace was there. It was so beautiful that I started to cry.

"Turn it over." Charles whispered into my ear.

I turned the necklace over and it said:

"Truly mine. Forever and always. I love you Saphira Aura Wilson."

I started crying even harder.

"Saphira darling we should get going. Your mother will have a fit if you are not home by supper." And with that we started walking out of the park hand- in- hand.

Chapter 6:

July 28th, 1914: Nighttime

We arrived at my house thirty minutes later. I started walking up the steps until Charles grabbed my arm.

"Don't go yet. I still have your third gift." He said. He started pulling out another black velvet box and started to get down to the ground on one knee.

"Saphira Aura Wilson, will you marry me and be my wife forever?" he opened up the velvet black box and inside was a shining sparkling diamond ring. I started to cry.

"Yes. Edward Charles Ferdinand, I will marry you."

With that he got up onto his feet put the ring on my ring finger. I gently kissed him on the lips before we had to leave one another. Once the kissed had deepened and more passionate my mother opened our front door finding me, once again, kissing Charles. But instead of her being mad she had a smile on her face and looked at my hang.

Chapter 7:

May 23rd, 1915: Wedding Day

It has been ten months since Charles and I have been engaged. Today is the day that we are getting married at 12:00 p.m. I have two hours unfortunately until my wedding and I'm nowhere near ready.

My mother and Aunt Melanie are both working on my hair and make-up while I just sit in this boring chair doing nothing except for being still. I am so nervous for today though. I don't know why. Both mother and my aunt say it's just the early jitters and that every bride gets them before they get married.

Earlier today my father wrote to my mother about how everything was going on. Italy declared war on Austria-Hungary. That war made another front. This one called the Italian Front and that is making us, well the United States, be more cautious and try and stay out of the war.

"Mother what time is it?"

"11:00 a.m., reminding me, Mel we need to go and pick up Saphira's dress."

"Ok." Aunt Mel said.

My mother and Aunt Melanie left and I was stuck here finishing up my make-up. The door started opening five minutes after they left.

"You guys are back already?"

"Saphira, it's me darling." Charles said.

"CHARLES!!! GET OUT!! THIS IS BAD LUCK!!!!"

"No, it's only bad luck ten minutes before the actual wedding. Not one hour."  
"Oh well, what do you want?" I wasn't in a good mood. I didn't want him seeing me at all until I started walking down the aisle.

"I just wanted to come in and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I need some time to get ready and mother should be back soon. SO GO!!!" I told him shooing him out of my room.'

"I love you," he said and gave me a quick kiss. Knowing I wanted more but couldn't get any I stopped the kiss and said,

"I love you too. Now go." He was out the door as soon as I said go.

"Finally." I sighed to myself

Ten minutes later my mother walks into my room with my white dress in her hands.

"Where's Aunt Melanie?" I asked mother.

"She's not here yet?"

"No. She was with you last time I checked." I looked at the clock. Ten of twelve.

"Mother!" I said glancing at the clock.

"Oh dear, let's get you into this dress and down that aisle.

"Thank you mother. For everything.''

The clock started striking twelve. It's time. I heard the music start playing and that meant that it was time for me to walk down that aisle and marry the man I love. Once I started walking through the doors, Charles was the first thing I saw. I didn't know how beautiful he was until I actually just saw him in the room and no one else. The one thing that I noticed was that his skin wasn't just pale but really pale. It looked like a ghost white color. But he was still majorly attractive.

Once I reached him I just stared into his golden eyes until I heard him say "I do" making me jump a little knowing that it's my turn for those words.

"Do you, Saphira Aura Wilson, take this man, in sickness and in health, through the rough times and good times, to be your loving and wonderful husband?" the priest asked me.

I stared into Charles eyes, "I do."

"You may now kiss the…" The priest didn't get to finish his sentence for Charles already grabbed my face and kissed me with so much passion on the lips. "The bride." He finally got to say after Charles stopped kissing me.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Charles Ferdinand."

Chapter 8:

February 21st, 1916: Why Now?

Years have gone by. Today is the day my child is due. I have no clue what it is which is good because I want it to be a surprise. The reason I say my child is coming today is because my water just broke. Oh joy.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Yes I do call Charles by his first name which as you can tell is Edward. I didn't like the name Charles and I told him that on our wedding night and he's said that I can call him what I wanted to. So that's when I started calling him Edward.

"What?!?" he said running into the kitchen.

"Water…just…broke. Hospital…NOW!!" I could barley talk because I was in so much pain.

He started running around the house gathering everything that Dr. Fisher told him to bring when my water broke. Once he had everything we left.

We arrived at the hospital about thirty minutes later. Edward rushed us inside so I could get to the delivery room quickly.

"Where is Dr. Fisher?" Edward asked the nurse.

"In her office. Why?"

"Tell her that she has a baby on the way and we need her asap." No sooner later here comes Dr. Fisher right out of her office.

"Edward, Saphira."

"Dr. Fisher" we both said in unison.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. My damn water just broke. I'm having really bad contractions every damn minute"

"Sorry for Saphira's outrage."

"It's ok. I understand. Trust me. She's in pain that's all. Let's get you to a delivery room."

"Ten minutes ago would have been nicer." I said really mad now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was sitting in the wheelchair and the baby's head started popping out.

"We need her in a delivery room NOW!!!!" Dr. Fisher yelled.

Four hours later a beautiful baby boy came out of me and in my arms.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked me.

"Edward Charles Ferdinand Jr. of course."

"Oh. Yes, sorry I forgot that we already discussed the names when you were five months pregnant." She said.

"It's alright." I told her.

"It's time for you to get some rest now."

"May I please see my husband first?"

"Of course."

Ten seconds later, Edward walks in with me still holding little Edward and my arms.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, you already know it's a boy?"

"Yes. Dr. Fisher told me."

"He's right here. But before you get to hold your son I want to say something." And after I said that I started singing happy birthday to both Edward and our son. Today is Edward's 20th birthday and our son was born on it. Such a happy day.

"Thank you my love. Now let me have our son so you can get some rest." I handed our son over to him and I fell right asleep as soon as little Edward left my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 9:

May 31st, 1916: The Call

It has been one month and ten days since little Edward has been born. I'm so happy right now that he is in my life. Both of them actually. Edward and Little Edward.

"Sweetheart, your father is on the phone" Edward yelled up to me.

" I will be right there" I laid little Edward in his crib and went downstairs.

"Hello Father." I spoke through the phone.

"Hi my angel. How is everything going with a new baby in the house?"

"Everything is fine. He doesn't cry that much. How is everything going over there in D.C.?"

"Not so good. We are getting ready to declare war. British's fleet fought with German's fleet today and it is still going on but I hope that it will end soon."

"What battle is it this time?''

"The Battle of Jutland."

"Oh, well Father I have to go. Mother's duty awaits. Love you and be careful.''

"Ok my angel. Give my grandson my love and I will be careful. Don't worry."

"Bye Father."

Chapter 10:

April 6th, 1917:Gone

Yesterday I got the worse news ever! In the mail Edward got a letter stating he has been chosen to fight in the war. He left late last night and called me early this morning saying that my father had declared war on Germany. We are now at war. Everyone is at war. This is just great. Little Edward is now a year old and won't be seeing his father for who knows how long.

Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked concerned.

"Hi, is Mrs. Ferdinand present?" It was a women's voice on the other end.

"This is she. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Ashley Greene and my husband knows your husband. They both are at war with each other. He wanted to give me your home number so we could spend time together as we wait for them to return home."

"Oh, well that's a splendid idea. I just hope that you don't mind that there is a year old little boy living with us. It's Edward's and mine son." I told her nicely.

"Oh, that's fine. I should be over in about one hour."

"Ok see you then." With that I hung up the phone.

Chapter 11

June 24th, 1917: The Letter

It has been about two months since I have last spoke with Edward. I miss him so much. I can't wait till this war is over. Ashley went out to go get groceries and pick up our mail. I found out that she is Edward's younger sister. The only problem is that he doesn't know yet.

"I'm back!" Ashley yelled from the hallway.

"Anything in the mail?"

"Yes. We both got letters from our husbands, finally."

I got up and grabbed my letter from her hand. I opened it and read what Edward wrote:

June 4th, 1917

Dear My Beautiful Love and wonderful son,

We have finally arrived in France to help them fight off Germany. Hope everything is fine at home. I found out from Ashley's husband that he is my brother-in-law and that she is my sister. I can't believe that all these years that I have had a sister. I am happy to know that I have one. How is little Edward doing? I miss him and you oh so much. I can't wait to come home. I hope he isn't giving you a fuss. Which he probably isn't because he's such a good little boy. I know I might be a little late but I just wanted to say Happy 2nd Year Anniversary. I can't believe that it has been two years since we have gotten married. I still remember the day I asked you to marry me. Well I have to finish up now. Dad is collecting my letter to send off to you. I love and miss you always and forever.

Yours Truly,

Edward Ferdinand.

Few minutes after I finished reading Edward's letter Ashley asked me,

"How is Edward doing?"

"Great. He misses me and little Edward though." I started to cry. I didn't know how much I could miss him until he wasn't there right next to me.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Ashley said.

"Goodnight Ashley. Sweet Dreams."

Chapter 12:

June 28th, 1917: 21st Birthday

"Happy Birthday Saphira." Ashley yelled waking me up.

"Aw, thank you so much. How is little Edward?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping. It's only 10:00 a.m."

"Oh, he should be up soon." I said softly. Yawning still tired.

"You got another letter today."

"I do?" I said concerned

"Yes, it's on the kitchen table." As she said that I rose up from my bed and started heading down the stairs towards the kitchen table. There was my letter just sitting waiting to be open. This one wasn't from Edward though, it was from my father.

June 20th, 1917

Dear my little angel,

War has started over here in France. I'm pretty sure Edward has told you that already if you got his letter. There is bad news that is happening with Edward though. He got shot yesterday twice in the leg and once near his heart. He is in horrible condition and might now make it through. I hope he does though. We sent him to our hospital for soldiers and Dr. Carlisle is taking care of him. Even Dr. Carlisle said he might not make it. So let's just pray for Edward.

Now, I also got shot yesterday in the leg and Dr. Carlisle said that it should be healed by tomorrow. This is good because I need to get back on the field and help out everyone else. I hope this gets here by your birthday but if not I just want to wish you a very Happy 21st Birthday. I have to go now. I'll write soon.

Love,

Your Father.

That night I went to bed crying, "I love you Edward. Always and forever." I whispered to myself right before I lay down to go to bed.

Chapter 13

January 8th, 1918: The Fourteen Points.

"Hello?" Ashley said right into the home phone.

"Yes, Is Saphira Wils…I mean Ferdinand there?" a male voice said over the phone.

"Maybe. May I ask who is calling?"

"It's General Woodrow Wilson. Her father."

"Oh ok. Here she is. One moment please."

"Saphira!!! Phone!!!" Ashley yells in the background.

"Yes?" I said into the phone.

"Hi my little angel." My father said on the other line.

"FATHER!!! It's so good to hear your voice. How is your leg? How is Edward?"

"I am fine. Edward is actually a whole lot better. A miracle came by and helped Edward survive."

"Thank God."

"Yes, Well I got to go. Love you my angel."

"Bye. Love you too Father."

"Oh, my little daughter, wait."

"Yes Father?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am announcing fourteen points today over here in France stating why I think we can have peace between the countries instead of war."

"Oh, ok Father. I got to go little Edward is crying. Bye love you Father."

"Bye. Love you too darling." And with that I hung up the phone and went to little Edward.

I went up stairs to his room and he wasn't in his crib.

"Edward Jr. Where are you?"

"He's in here. I got him knowing that you were on the phone." Ashley said holding little Edward.

"Oh ok thanks. May I have him now?" I asked politely.

"Of course. He's your son."

"Thank you."

Little Edward fell asleep in my arms. So I went across the hall and put him in his crib to sleep some more.

"Ashley will you come outside with me?" I asked Ashley not wanting to disturb the baby.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

I grabbed the phone and started dialing my Fathers number.

"Hello?" he said on the other line.

"Hi father. I just wanted to call and listen to your speech of the fourteen points.''

"Your just in time. Let me put the phone on the podium so u can hear perfectly." With that he put the phone down and started talking.

"Gentlemen, I am here today to state fourteen reasons why we should stop this war and make peace between one another."

He went on for about another hour giving his fourteen reasons and reasons for those reasons. It was a pretty long speech that he gave. Finally my Father said,

"Gentlemen, if you please reconsidered my fourteen points that I have stated and help stop this war."

In the background I heard little Edward start crying. I looked over to Ashley gave her my will you please look and she got up and left.

No later my Father came back on the phone.

"How did I do darling?" he asked me.

"Great Father. It's lunch time over here so I have to go. Hope to see you soon." With that I hung up the phone and went into the kitchen hoping this war will end soon.

Chapter 14

March 3rd, 1918: Almost Over

"Ashley, Are you there?" I said yelling softly up the stairs.

The previous night Ashley and I went out to dinner with Little Edward and we didn't get home until one in the morning. It was now one in the afternoon the next day.

I go upstairs and peak into Ashley's room, she is still sleeping.

"All well." I said to myself.

Just then the phone rang.  
"Hello?"

"Yes, is Mrs. Saphira Aura Ferdinand there?"

"Yes. This is she. How may I help you?"

"Beautiful, it's me Edward." As soon as I heard that name I knew something was up. That wasn't Edward's voice. If it was I would of known right away.

"I'm sorry sir but this can't simply be my husband for you do not sound like him." I told the male voice on the other end.

"I can prove it to you."

"Oh really then I will ask you three questions. One, when did we get married?"

"May 23rd, 1915 at 12:00 p.m."

"Ok, second question, was I ever pregnant?"

"Oh, umm…no you weren't." he said and I knew right there that he wasn't my husband.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok, well you are NOT my husband. I do have a child. He is two years old. Now who the hell are you?"

"Ok, you got me. I'm not your husband Edward. I work with your husband at the war. He wanted me to call you saying that it was him since he can't call anyone right now. We have some news. Russia signed the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk."

"Ok, what does that mean?" I asked confused.

"That means there is five less countries out of the war and this war will be ending soon!"

"Finally. I need to see my husband! Thank you for the news. I have to go. Be safe and give my love to my husband if you can."

"I will. Have a nice day, Saphira."

"Ashley! WAKE UP NOW!!!!!" I yelled up the stairs waking both Ashley and little Edward up.

"WHAT!" she yelled back.

"About six more months until our husbands come home." I told her excitedly.

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yes."

"FINALLY!!" and with that we headed downstairs to celebrate.

Chapter 15:

March 23rd, 1918: Come Back!

Ashley, Little Edward, and I all went to go shopping since we all needed new clothes. Especially little Edward. He has gotten so big since his birthday.

"Do you want this little Edward?" I held up a shirt for him to see. It had a saying on it: I'm proud of my Father. He shook his head yes.

"Let's go home. I don't feel so good." Ashley told me.

"Ok, let me pay for these. You go and take Little Edward out to the car please." I told her.

"Ok. See you then."

I went up to the register and paid for all of our clothes. I headed to the car.

Once we got home Ashley went in the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs. I carried little Edward in and sat him down in the hall.

"Ashley, are you ok?" I asked. She started looking a lot paler than she was.

"I have to go out into the woods or something for fresh air. I'll be back later." She looked up at me and that's when I saw her eyes were red instead of her pretty gold. Something was up.

"Ashley what is wrong? Tell me now. Your eyes are red."

"Nothing. Look, I'll explain to you later. I promise."

"Ok." And with that she was gone.

"Mother. Mother. Here" Little Edward handed me a letter that came from the mail. It was from father.

March 21st, 1918

Dear my little Angel,

I wasn't able to call you today. I am sorry about that. But I just wanted to let you know that this war will be over sooner than we know it. Germany just launched their first of their final five offensives on the Western Front. Hopefully soon the allies with Germany will stop fighting soon. Well I have to go now. I love you and be careful. Something strange is going on here. I will tell you more about it later.

Your loving Father,

Woodrow Wilson.

Ok, so not only that something strange is going on here as well. I will make sure to tell Father that once he calls me.

Chapter 16:

July 18th, 1918: The Attack.

Today felt even weirder. Not only did Father call me today and told me that a counterattack by the Allies on the Western Front marked the beginning of the final offensive but Edward is acting oddly strange Father says and so is Ashley as well.

"Ashley, we need to talk."

"About what?" this time her eyes were back to her natural color, gold.

"About the other day. What was up with your eyes suddenly turning red?" I asked her.

"Is little Edward asleep?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't want him hearing me. Saphira whatever I tell you will you promise not to freak out and kick me out?"

"I promise. Whatever it is it can't be bad. I mean if it was you probably would have left by now." I told her touching her hand smoothly. Her skin was ice cold. She flinched once I touched her as well.

"Ok, Saphira. Do you know why I haven't ever let you touched me until now? Or why my eyes changed color? Or why I can do so many things that you can't?"

"No."

"Saphira, I am not human. I am a vampire." As she said this I froze in my spot.

"Since when? How long? Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked her.

"Way before this war started. Back in 1818 when I was only 21 years old. I have been 21 for the past one hundred years."

"Wow. Wait, is that why Edward has golden eyes, pale and cold skin as well. Is he a vampire also?"

"I am not the one to tell you that if he is or if he isn't you have to talk to him about it." She told me.

"So do you like being a vampire?"

"It has its ups and downs. I mean I love knowing that I can live forever. But I hate how I can't have any children of my own. I have been jealous of you ever since I came to live with you because you have such a beautiful and wonderful child."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ashley." I said reassuringly.

"There's more. I can also see the future."

"Really? So everything that I have told you the past two years you already knew was going to happen?"

"Yes. I did and this war will be ending on November 11th, 1918. In 4 months."

"Oh, I can't wait."

For the next two hours Ashley explained to me how it felt being a vampire. Why she hated it at times. Why she hasn't killed me yet for my blood. And everything else about her life as a vampire. Once we were done talking I started getting the feeling that I wanted to become one as well.

Chapter 16:

November 11th, 1918: The End and the Surprise.

"Germany has officially signed an armistice. This means that this war has officially ended. We will be home soon, my beautiful wife." Edward said to me over the phone.

"Ok, I can't wait to see you. I have some questions for you once you get home."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"You will know why once you get home.

"Ok. Well I have to go my love for we are getting ready to departure and come on home. I shall see you soon. Bye my love."

"Bye Edward."

I hung up the phone. How was I going to tell Edward about finding out about vampires and asking him if he was one or not. I hope he is because if he isn't this will not end very good.

"Saphira darling I'm home!" Edward yelled in the hall up the stairs for me. I started running down the steps and I jumped into his arms. He had a very strong grip and was ice cold. His eyes were still golden which was good but he was crushing me to death.

"Edward…too…hard." I said taking a breath between each word.

"I'm so sorry dear."  
"It's ok. Can we go in our room so we can talk?"

"Of course." We started heading up the stairs and Ashley came out of her room.

"Ash, if you can take little Edward out for a bit I have to talk to Edward about you know what."

"Ok" Ashley told me.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath and said.

"Edward, I know Ashley is a …Vampire. What I need to know is that… Are you one?"

There was a very long pause after I said that. Edward had this very scared look on his face.

"Saphira, darling, I didn't want you to find out that way. Yes I am a vampire. But I was turned one at war. Do you remember your father talking about Dr. Carlisle?"

"Yes why?"

"He's the one who turned me. He turned Ashley as well."

"Ok. I knew that already. Now Edward, I have another question for you."

"What is it?"

"Will you turn me into a vampire? I want to be able to live with you forever and once little Edward becomes older we will explain to him and let him make his choice of either becoming one or not."

"Of course my darling. I was going to ask you that after I was finished telling you about me."

"Great. When do you want to do it?"

"How about now?"

"Go right ahead." With that he leaned forward and pressed his cold lips on my neck and bit my neck softly. He started sucking my blood and then stopped. I fell backwards onto the pillow and felt the rush and burning sensation in my body. It was working I was becoming a vampire.

_**3 days later…**_

I am now a newborn vampire. I am so happy. I feel great and I get to be with Edward forever now.

"Saphira?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and I'm happy we will be together forever."

"So am I." I leaned up to him wrapped my strong arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. We stood there for whoever knows how long.


End file.
